


Worrying

by BullfinchTheNoble



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, G/T, Lumity, That's my own personal pun, lumiG/t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullfinchTheNoble/pseuds/BullfinchTheNoble
Summary: Amity goes over to visit Luz, who has discovered a new glyph that changes the size of things. They try it out on Amity, but something is wrong. It seems to mess with something inside her head.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. About Luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing: The chapter titles are supposed to be read together with the title of the work to make sense.
> 
> I'm posting these as separate chapters, just because I think it looks a little better.  
> No G/t for the first one... But there will be a little fluff and G/t next chapter, before things go wrong. Nobody gets hurt btw, you don't have to worry.
> 
> Apparently this is bad enough for a trigger warning? I'm really sorry about that... uh... Shoot, I don't know how to do this...  
> Just going to quote the person who let me know:
> 
> sadistic intrusive thoughts about murder and extreme violence  
> (only thoughts, but if you're uncomfortable with that I recommend not reading)  
> ((a very mild vore warning? One of the thougts Amity has is eating Luz and apparently it sounds like I meant vore? I wouldn't call it that, but just be aware))

Amity stood anxiously, not quite at the owl house, thinking about… a lot of things. Her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest. _Relax, you can do this…_ She told herself. _It’s just a visit…_ But she couldn’t stop thinking about everything that could go wrong.

She fiddled with the sleeve of her dress. Her legs didn’t want to move, when she told them to. _Come on it’s better, if you just get over there now._ But all that resulted in was her slightly shifting her feet. _You promised Luz you would come over; just get there already!_ It would have been so much easier to stay there… Or turn around and leave. But a promise was a promise.

The first sight she was met with, was the bird tube… Or Hooty, as he was called. He seemed entranced by a leaf that glided across the ground, whenever the wind caught it. But as she stepped out onto the actual property; Hooty immediately snapped his attention towards her.

She felt a pang of fear; remembering a nightmare she once had about that owl. _It was just a nightmare, calm down._ Still… the thought of being eaten by that thing scared her beyond belief.

He surprisingly kept quiet, when she walked closer. She hadn’t expected that, after the stunt he had pulled when she broke her leg. When he did that, she thought he had forgotten when she had tried to destroy him… maybe it had just momentarily slipped his mind.

He opened the door, when she got closer. _I should probably let Luz know I’m here…_ But before she could; Hooty zoomed past her and screeched into the house. “WE HAVE A GUEEEST!” He dragged the word out, when he screeched them at the top of his… _Does it even have lungs?_

She could hear Luz come running down the stairs. “Amity!” she shouted, before running over to her. Unfortunately, the girl wasn’t being particularly careful, and slipped on a piece of old discarded paper; falling flat on her butt. “Ouch…”

Amity gasped. “Are you okay?” The fall didn’t look too bad, but she didn’t want her to be hurt.

Luz got back up on her legs a couple seconds later. “I think so? I hope it’s not just the adrenaline talking…” She shook her head for a moment. “Anyways; I wanted to show you something I discovered!”

Luz was about to run off again, when Amity spoke up. “Maybe go a little slower?” She didn’t want Luz to fall again.

Luz stood still for a second, before she replied. “Oh, right. Well, I still want to show it to you!” She gestured for Amity to follow, quickly walking over to the stairs. “It’s really fascinating!”

Her pace still made Amity worry, but she followed after her. “What is it exactly?” she asked, watching her nearly sprint up the stairs. She didn’t bother correcting her that time. She did the same thing to keep up with her.

“Just come and see! It’s easier if I just show you!” Amity liked how enthusiastic Luz seemed, but it was still hard to keep up with her. Mostly because she wasn’t really sure about the layout of the house; it was a little new to her. But she managed.

Luz threw open the door; revealing what a mess her room had become. There were discarded pieces of paper _everywhere._ There was one pile that looked like an attempt to keep it tidy, but that just made it worse. Amity knew that it most have been failed attempts at drawing glyphs. “Sorry about the mess; I didn’t have time to clean up.”

Amity wasn’t really sure what to say about it. Or if she should say anything at all. “I don’t mind.” That seemed like a safe option to go with. Because she didn’t mind, as long as she got to spend time with Luz. “So… did you discover a new spell?” She immediately cringed. _That was a stupid question! Luz is going to think you’re stupid!_ “I mean, obviously you did! But what did you find?”

Thankfully, Luz didn’t pay much attention to her weirdness.

“Come here!” Luz shouted the words in her excitement, before sprinting over to only spot that was not covered in paper; she didn’t slip in any that time. _She must be really excited to show me what she has found._ Amity smiled, before walking over to her. _Luz is so cute._

She picked up a small notepad, one that was surrounded by a bunch of used up ones, before drawing the glyph. She ripped the piece of paper off the notepad, immediately drawing another. “It really strange! They’re not like any of the others! It’s not based in nature like ice or plants or anything like that!” She finished drawing the second glyph. “Let me show you!”

She plastered the first glyph on top of a two-inch pin; the thing was still completely covered by it. “Look!” she squealed, before giving it a tap with her finger. The piece of paper looked like it seeped into the pin, as it began growing.

Luz looked over at Amity looking for her reaction. “Isn’t it cool? It’s nothing like the rest of them!” She repeated herself in her excitement.  
It grew over ten times its original size, before Luz picked it up. “It looks like shield!” she held it out in front of her, making it look like she was using it like one.

She grinned, before she grabbed Amity’s arm, pulling her closer.

She looked like she was about to say something, but what she said definitely wasn’t what she had thought of first. “Wait, there are no spiders on me, are there?”

“No?” _Where did that come from? She can’t be referring to the night before grom, can she?_

“Argh, I ruined the moment again!” Luz burst out laughing, but Amity was still a little confused as to what she was referring to. And more focused on how close she was to her. She felt frozen in place. _She’s really close…_ Her face heated up, and she was sure it was completely red. But Luz didn’t notice anything, and continued speaking, “Why does this always happen to me?” But it was said with a smile.

Although, Amity didn’t really want it; Luz let go off her. She put the pin down again and placing the other glyph on it. After a few seconds, it turned back to normal. “I can’t believe that I managed to discover it! I actually don’t really remember where I found it…”

“It’s fine.” It didn’t matter much to Amity. She had her own magic; she wouldn’t end up needing to use them. Even if she did find it a little fascinating, that they existed. But she wouldn’t have minded hearing Luz talk about it. She seemed really enthusiastic about her type of magic. And because it was Luz speaking.

“Anyways, do you think it would be dangerous to try it on people?”

That caught Amity off guard. “What?” She had heard her, but she could stop herself from saying it. Why did Luz want to do that? _Does she mean on her or on me?_ No, she would probably have tried it on herself, if that was what she meant. _Unless she’s asking me before trying it…_

“Do you think it would be dangerous to try it on people?” repeated Luz, snapping Amity out of her thoughts. “Obviously not in here! But could it be dangerous, even if we were outside?”

“I don’t know, I guess it probably wouldn’t… But why do you even want to try that?” She couldn’t really see the point of it. But if Luz wanted to try it… How could she say no?

“I don’t know… It just seems cool.” Her eyes lit up. “And it’s magic! It doesn’t even have a catch! Unlike all the rest of the stuff here…” At those words, Luz looked a little saddened. But she quickly shook it off, grabbing Amity’s hand. “Would you please try it?”

Amity just stared at Luz’s hand holding hers for a few seconds. She felt like loading crystal ball. _Luz is holding my hand_ … That was as far as her thoughts were going. It took another second for her to realize Luz had asked her something. “Uh, I-” she started, not completely sure what she wanted to say. “I never said-” She felt her face heat up once again. She tried to compose herself a little. “-I mean, I just asked why; I didn’t say no to trying it. I can try it, if you like the idea.”

Luz let go of her hand, immediately hugging her. “Really? You’re the best!”

Amity nodded to show she heard her, despite Luz not being able to see her. She was too nervous to hug her back.

Luz let go of her, stuffing the notepad in her pocket, before rushing out of the door. Amity sighed, hoping Luz wasn’t going to hurt herself. Luz was a little too energetic for her own good.

She stared at her own hand for a few seconds, feeling a little nervous about trying that strange spell. Luz had said that it didn’t have a catch, but that wasn’t how things worked in the demon realm… Finding something that didn’t have a catch… That didn’t sound possible.

But she didn’t have much more time to think about it, as Luz called from down stairs. “Hurry up, Amity!”


	2. Thoughts

They went on a small walk away from the owl house; not wanting to be bothered by Hooty’s endless talking.

Luz stood with the notepad, quickly drawing the glyph. Amity couldn’t help being a little worried. _What if it somehow becomes permanent?_ The first thought that hit her after that probably wasn’t the one that should have hit her, but it was what happened. _How will she ever kiss me? I’d be able to kiss her, but-_

Luz snapper her out of her thoughts. “Are you okay, Amity?” She looked over at Amity, concern shining through her eyes.

Those thoughts earlier left her frozen for a few seconds. She hoped Luz couldn’t read minds. But she quickly snapped out of it, remembering that Luz was a human. She might not know a lot about them, but she figured that they wouldn’t be able to read minds. And if Luz could; Amity would have been caught with those types of thoughts a while ago. But she still hadn’t replied to Luz’s question. “Y-yes!”

“You still want to try it, right? We don’t have to, if you don’t.”

“It’s fine,” she replied. There was a rip of paper, before Luz placed the glyph on her forehead. It made Amity forget her nervousness, because of the absurdity. But it reappeared, when Luz tapped the glyph.

The spell made her a little dizzy, when she just in a few seconds was… well she wasn’t really sure how tall she was. But assuming that the way the magic worked the same on her as it did the pin… she was at least ten times as big. “Woah…” It felt strange to see Luz all the way down on the ground; she looked so small.

Luz looked up at her too. She craned her neck back, trying to look up at Amity, making her feel awkward. _That must be uncomfortable…_ “Woah…” Luz had the same reaction as Amity.

Amity wasn’t really sure what to do with her hands. _Luz looks so small…_ The thought repeated in her head. She didn’t know what to do; it was the only thing she could think. But slowly, she began to wonder how it would feel to hold her. But she couldn’t bring herself to move; she didn’t want to accidentally hurt Luz.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, before Luz spoke up, “Pick me up!” she yelled up at her in excitement. “I want to see what it’s like!”

Amity froze once again. How was she going to go about that? She didn’t want to hold her uncomfortably… _Should I let Luz climb into my hand on her own?_ She placed her hand down on the ground, letting Luz climb on. Amity could feel her heartbeat speed up, looking at her face. _This is not the time for that!_ She scolded herself in her head. But that didn’t help at all.

Luz smiled at her. Amity tried to return it, but she knew how nervous she must have looked.

After about two seconds, Luz let out a startled shout. “Woah! Your teeth look sharp!”

Amity immediately closed her lips and her ear stiffened in alarm. _Did I scare her? I didn’t mean to scare her!_ She was just trying to smile back. “Sorry…” apologized Amity. She hadn’t really considered that her teeth would scare her. But when she thought about it; Luz’s teeth weren’t as sharp as hers.

“It’s okay; I was just a little startled… I never noticed how sharp they were.” Luz turned around leaning out over Amity’s fingers to look down, already brushing off what had just happened. “This is so cool! Maybe I should try this glyph on myself at some point!”

Luz hands were on top of her fingers. She felt a bit anxious; Luz was leaning pretty far out. And her falling her from there couldn’t end well. _Be careful…_ She didn’t say it out loud, not wanting to startle her. She waited for her to look back at her, but she just kept looking down.

She shifted her fingers a little, trying to nudge Luz farther in on her hand. But Luz didn’t even seem to notice it; she just continued to stared out over her hands.

Luz and Amity both stood like that for a while.

It felt weird that Luz weighed so little. Amity felt like she was barely holding anything, yet Luz was right there in her hand. But as she continued to stare at her, Luz turned around. Amity felt a little embarrassed; she hoped Luz didn’t know how long she had been staring. It was definitely longer than she should have.

She brushed a finger against her. Not on purpose, but she waited to see how Luz reacted to it before apologizing.

Luz froze for a second, but leaned into it after a bit of hesitation. Amity hadn’t expected that; what exactly was she supposed to do after that?

 _If Luz…_ Her brain couldn’t make sense of any of that. _Does Luz want me to continue?_ She hesitantly sat down, continuing to brush her finger against Luz.

Amity wasn’t really sure what to make of her reaction. Maybe it was just her hoping, but that didn’t seem like just friends’ thing… But usually friends weren’t usually humans either. And she wasn’t usually big enough to hold Luz in her hand.

Amity wished she could just tell Luz how she felt, but it wasn’t that easy… Whenever she thought about it, it felt like her entire _her_ just stopped working. And then all the worrying would sneak in again.

But for now, she didn’t want to think about all that; she could just sit with Luz in her hands and be close with her. Her finger brushed through Luz’s hair; the texture of it felt nice against her fingertips.

But a strange feeling was mixing in with her joy of being with Luz… It felt like… some sort of warning. Not quite aggressive, but it _was_ slowly creeping in. Amity stopped to think over the feeling. It dug a little deeper into her. And for a split second she wanted to crush Luz in her hand.

She nearly dropped the girl in horror of realization. Despite the irony of wanting to crush her crush; it left her shocked.

Luz had been talking, but Amity only picked up on the last bit of Luz’s sentence. “- alright?”

 _Alright? What is Luz asking?_ She could hear it was a question. “Can you repeat that? I didn’t hear you,” she asked, but she could feel the worrying feeling growing a bit stronger. She hadn’t even felt that angry when the two had dueled. That feeling was more violent than anything she had felt in a long time.

“Are you alright?”

Amity almost shouted in reply. “No, somethings wrong!” The ways she thought about killing Luz only got worse. “I think something about the spell is doing this?” She hoped she wasn’t wrong… because the thoughts were sickening. She tried to shove the thoughts away, but it didn’t work. _Bite her in half! Feel her bones break between your teeth!_ The thought made her sick, but something else stirred in her; something that didn’t feel like her. Something that liked the thought a whole lot, and felt as if it could take over any moment. “Just turn me back to normal!” she demanded, but it came off a little more aggressive than she meant for it to be.

She gently put Luz down on the ground, not wanting to risk any more than she already was, but she looked up at her in confusion. “What is the spell doing? I don’t understand why you’re so worried.”

Amity didn’t feel like she could straight up say ‘it makes me want to kill you’, but there weren’t any other ways to explain it. “I’m getting some really bad thoughts…” But she knew that probably wasn’t clear enough. “About-” But to her surprise; Luz caught her off.

“About killing me? It’s not just cute-aggression, right?”

Amity once again froze up. Every single horrible thought disappeared for a few seconds. _Luz knows I find her cute?_ Maybe that was a bit of a horrible thought too. _What if Luz doesn’t like me back? What if-_

Her thoughts broken off by Luz speaking up again. “I sometimes want to squeeze the life out of King, because he’s so cute. You find small things cute too, right?”

Amity stuttered for a moment, barely getting out a single intelligible word. What Luz had said completely threw her off. She took a deep breath. “It’s not cute-aggression, it’s different.” She suddenly had a bit of different thought. “But you are-” Her heart began pounding faster than usual. _Just say it._ “B-but…” she trailed off feeling her courage fade quickly. _You need to say it now. “_ But I think you are cute!”  
Now the words wanted to spill out. “And not because you’re small! I really like you a lot, okay?” Maybe that wasn’t the best timing… but she was relieved to have gotten the words out. _Luz knows…_ But the thought quickly turned sour. _Luz **knows**! She’s going to hate me, if she doesn’t like me back! I’m going to lose her!_ Those thoughts started mixing with the much more horrible ones, making her panic even more.

But Luz snapped her out of it. “Oh my gosh… You like me?” Amity focused on her, pressing her thoughts down for a moment. “You like **me**? You like me! You think I’m cute?” She watched Luz making some sort of weird bounce in place, as she squealed. But she quickly pulled her notepad out of her pocket. “But, uh, let’s fix the issue first.”

Luz seemingly couldn’t stand still, as she drew the glyph. **_RIP HER APART!_** Something screamed at her. **_CRUSH HER!_** She didn’t like how close Luz was to her, but it would be perfect to slam her hand down on her. **_KILL HER NOW!_** She was absolutely not doing that. ** _SNAP HER NECK!_** She shook her head. _I don’t have to listen those thoughts… they are just thoughts._ But what worried her the most was that **something** that liked the idea of it. It felt like it was growing stronger each second, and her muscles seemed to tighten; readying to hurt Luz. **_EAT HER!_** Despite how loud and overpowering the thoughts felt, she just about managed push them down. But she if she had a choice: she wouldn’t risk a second longer of that.

“There!” said Luz; her voice cheery as ever. Of course, she didn’t know what was going on inside Amity’s head. “Just get your head down here!”

Amity hesitated; it didn’t seem like a good idea when her latest thought had been to eat her, but she didn’t want to wait any longer. She leaned down far enough that Luz could reach.

Luz placed the glyph on Amity’s nose. “Boop!” she said as she tapped it. Amity would have laughed, but the feeling had been getting stronger. At least until Luz tapped the glyph.  
The horrible thoughts finally began disappearing, before she started returning to her normal height.

“Are you doing better now?”

Amity nodded. Everything felt better, and Luz was right there with her. The horrible part of the spell had disappeared completely.

“Great!” exclaimed Luz. “I can’t believe you actually like me! I mean, I should have seen the signs; it was really obvious, but I never actually believed it! But I always really wanted it to be true!” Luz took a moment to just look at Amity. “Wow… you actually like me… I can’t believe it…”

Amity felt the same way; in the disbelief, but she couldn’t find the words. But she wasn’t sure were to take it from there. Everything was a little… weird after the situation they had. At least in Amity’s head; everything was a little jumbled. _What do we do now?_

Luz took her hand again. “Let’s go back… I think you went through enough.” Luz gave her a hesitant smile, before she spoke again. “So, were the thoughts _bad_ bad?”

“I don’t think you want to know…” Out of all the things that could have gone wrong; she hadn’t expected it to be that. Wanting to murder Luz… That was definitely not what she had been worrying about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! I hope you enjoyed! <3 This story is pretty much just: Amity being gay, Amity being gay but giant, Amity feeling like she's about to murder her crush and then everything's fine.  
> That's the accurate summary of this story... but that's not really that compelling.
> 
> Also sorry to the people reading on mobile, but I couldn't leave the drawing out. It was the thing that started it all!  
> (the story was meant to be pure fluff, but you can tell how that went)
> 
> I forgot to include this when I posted it: Amity's nightmare is a reference to a comic I made! https://obsessivefinch.tumblr.com/post/629526165493841920/this-was-really-fun-to-make-even-if-it-took-way (sorry about you having to copy paste that, I don't think it's possible to include links in the notes. It's pretty bad, so you don't have to)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!
> 
> And if you noticed any grammatical errors; please point them out! I would really appreciate that too! <3


End file.
